You had my heart inside your hand
by HopeHinata257
Summary: Lin remembers her feelings and when she and Tenzin broke up. I hope you enjoy! PLEASE R&R!


**AN: Hi this is my first story about Korra or Avatar and also I am not very good with using this site yet or it would have a nice picture. I'm also not very good at it yet so sorry for grammer or mistakes but I tried so PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If I would Linzin wuold be canon with no Pemma and Bolin would be mine haha. Ok onto the story this takes place after episode 7.**

Lin was lying in the bed in the hospital just thinking about the passed few days. She lost her job and her officers were taken and she was also hurt badly, enough that they made her stay in bed in hospital and not in her home. Atleast they let her have a radio so she wasn't totally bored and could listen to music and news. But worst of all that happened recently was that she had to work with Tenzin again all the time. This was both bad and good to her because she was happy to be with Tenzin again "like the old times" but also not because he was with Pemma now and was only being a friend to her. Suddenly the radio played a familiar song and Lin couldn't stop the memories in her mind.

Lin almost felt as if her heart was ripping in two again. It was years now but it felt just like that day when she had seen Tenzin and Pemma kiss after she came to Airtemple island earlier than her used to after her mother gave her the afternoon of saying: "Go Lin I can handle the Triple Threads today - they haven't even been acting up alot lately, besides. Go and be with you're loverboy airhead" and punched Lin in the arm lovingly because that's jsut what Toph did to who she loved. Lin smiled and left as fast as she could because she couldn't wait to see her beloved Tenzin again as she had been very busy at the police station lately and did not get much chances to spend time with him. She saw when she got on the boat that she forgot to take off her armor but she didnt really care. Besides she liked it she thought she looked very cool while she was wearing it and Tenzin seemed to agree atleast that's what he would say when he came to see her at her work. His favorite complement for her was to say she "looked radiant". He would say it almost everytime they met but it would always make Lin smile no matter how many times she herd it or how horrible or filled with boring paper work she had to do for her mother her day was. When they would be alone in the evening or watching the sun set Tenzin would put her hand in his sometimes and look deep into her eyes that were like beautiful jade and he would smile and say they were meant to be and this meant they were soul mates.  
When the ship was done crossing the water Lin ran towards the spot where her and Tenzin liked to hangout. Everyone on the island knew were Lin and Tenzin would be when they would just laugh say they were going to "they're spot". It was a nice place under a big tree over looking the bay and had a view of Republic City that was beautiful especially at night. Tenzin said it was very romantic and Lin would agree even though she is not very romantic as a person.  
But when she got there she was shocked to see Tenzin in the arms of a girl who she knew was a new Air acolight called Pemma. She felt angry tears run out of her eyes, running down her cheeks and burning her painfully.  
"Tenzin how could you do this we were supposed to be soul mates, you said we were!" She was shouting now and Tenzin's head and face was red but she didn't care she didn't really want an explain from him but apart of her wanted to hear him say anything and say it wasn't what it looked like and that he still loved her.  
But he didn't answer, just looked at here with sadness in his eyes. Lin turned and ran to the boat again because she had to get of the island as fast as she could and she couldn't stand it if it left already and she wasn't on it.  
She knew she had to go find the only person who understands her and who could help her and this was ofcourse her mother Toph because she knew Toph was in love with Sokka once but he didn't love her back he married Sukki. But also she knew Toph would probably be angry and would maybe try to hurt Tenzin in whatever way for breaking her baby girl's heart and Lin didn't want this. He betrayed her and hurt her so bad but she still didn't want him to be hurt because she still loved him more than anything.

These memories were painful to her even now even though it had been year's passed since her and Tenzin were together. She turned up the volume on the radio and closed her eyes and listened to the song as it echoes in her heart painfully.

_The scars of your love remind me of us,_  
_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all._  
_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,_  
_I can't help feeling,_

_We could have had it all,_  
_Rolling in the deep,_  
_You had my heart inside your hand,_  
_And you played it to the beat._

**Song I used is also not mine (obviously lol) its of course Rolling in the deep by Adele. I thought it fit very well even though it is very over used by now! I might add more chapters and who knows what might happen ;) Thanks for reading! (Bryke we want LINZIN! lol not like they would ever see this sorry I just had to say it, we all know they're still feelings there, right *cries*)**


End file.
